


Show me whats behind your back

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Nalu - Freeform, adult content mentions, make up sex kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: The nights used to be peaceful. They were brimming with love and endless pleasure, commitment and promises. They were beautiful and fulfilling, full of whispers and signs of appreciation.But now, now they were miserable.A Nalu oneshot





	Show me whats behind your back

**Author's Note:**

> There is some mention of adult content..very minor though

The nights used to be peaceful. They were brimming with love and endless pleasure, commitment and promises. They were beautiful and fulfilling, full of whispers and signs of appreciation.

But now, now they were miserable.

Their nights filled the halls with yelling and crying, pleading screams and door slamming. Nothing physical except for the make up that would take place after their lungs gave up screaming and it switched to moans. It was a cruel game that both didn’t want to play, but they wouldn’t lose to the other. Threats and broken promises scattered their floor as tears dehydrated them both.

And after it all went down, a disturbing silence filled the air.

And some nights, fighting wouldn’t happen. Instead she would sit alone, wondering and waiting for the door to open, even their bickering provided a sense of comfort. The darkness was her only company until he shuffled into bed, not a word spoken and the bed would still be cold.

It started as petty fights, then escalated as quickly as the clothes fell on the floor. They loved each, this was true, but sometimes you can only drive so far with a flat tire until you need to fix it.

–

The sun slowly fell, just like the silence in the room, they both wanted to speak, say their “sorry’s” for the past few months but who knew how to start? How can you make up for the past?

The silence disappeared just as it arrived. His voice jumping up as she screamed back. But they wanted it to stop.

This wasn’t marriage.

As if they were on a schedule, their fighting began. It started with Natsu complaining that his food was cold and Lucy retorting that if he was home sooner, it would be hot. Some more petty comments came from both sides but tonight a spark of new wounds expanded. 

Wounds that didn’t need to open, but were gashed anyways.

“If you hate me so much, why don’t you go sleep with your assistant!” She yelled. This was what bothered her. His job took too much of his time and she found herself replacing his warmth with chocolate and movies, begging for him to come back.

He knew the job is what started the fight months ago. It was true, as the hours piled up, he neglected her. Putting all his problems on his office desk instead of bringing them home to talk about.

It was no secret that his assistant was touchy, always in his space when his wedding ring clearly showed, he never gave in. Always pushed past her, telling her to stop.

Lucy knew he would never cheat, that she was sure of. But her doubt from her fathers doing came to bite her. She knew Natsu wasn’t that man but the nights grew so dark these days that she wondered if she would ever see the light again. She wanted her husband back, not an man who was a captive to his work, at a job he hated.

“My assistant?” He yelled. His hand grabbed his hair, bitterly laughing he shook his head. “You think I would honestly sleep with her? Do you really?” His voice was still loud. 

This is the moment where she would yell back. They would go back and fourth until the other pinned them against the wall, placing them in their frustrating routine, but not tonight. He stood firm watching her as her strong posture fell. her face, once determined and angry a moment ago, soften and her eyes met the floor.

“No.” A whisper. It was the first whisper in months. And he took a step back. His shoulders fell and his mouth shut. 

“I don’t believe, no, I know you wouldn’t Natsu. But this.” She gestured between them. “This is what I hate. The fighting. Why are we fighting? I don’t know Natsu, maybe the fact that I’m lonely.” Her voice was soft and tense. She turned her body away, ashamed of what she let her relationship become. 

“Lonely?” He asked, his voice broke down. He stepped towards her, eyebrows furrowed and he now saw the pain on her face. Her eyes hung with darken circles and her face paled slightly. 

“Yes…the nights used to be my favorite, but your job is driving you insane and you never want to talk about it. I thought maybe I wasn’t enough for you anymore.” Her tears were different now.

They were filled with actual sadness not anger. Months of fighting and make up sex were not enough to keep her alive. She needed a life boat to come and save her from her endless tears.

“Maybe I’m not good enough for you anymore. You haven’t even told me you ll-loved me in months.” She sobbed.

He watched as her armor fell. Pain bled from both of them. He felt his heart snap, everything that happened in the past months didn’t even matter and he mentally kicked himself for keeping the person he loved the most, in the dark all this time. 

“Show me what’s behind your back.” He whispered. She faced him, a confused look on her face.

“Nothing, Natsu I don’t hav-“

“You hand, Left.” He interrupted. 

Slowly she brought her left hand forward. Taking it he pulled her close.

“Enough? Lucy, you are more than enough. See this?” He gestured to her ring. “This is enough. You’re right. I hate my job and never want to bring the pressure home, and it’s suffocating us and it’s not fair. I need to move on from there.” Tears fell and she wiped them away. This was the moment they needed. The tire was being replaced. To be stronger and better, keeping them both on the road before they crashed. Her life boat was coming and they both were saving each other. 

“I love you Lucy.” He moved closer, the space between them disappearing. “I love you so much and I’m an asshole for not showing you. Do you know how much I hate not telling you? Why haven’t I told you? Lucy please, I beg you to forgive me.”

“Natsu, of course I forgive you. We both have reached a limit and it’s natural. I understand. You didn’t want to burden me with your job life, but I’m here to listen, even with the bad times I enjoy listening, help you get through it. That’s what marriage is, being there for one another. I’m sorry too. I love you so much.”

Their kiss was natural. It held desire and passion that replaced the once anger and primal force. It was slow and it felt refreshing, their love re-blossomed.

That night was peaceful and was filled with small laughs and proper moans. It was burning with passion and it was full of soft whispers and pleads of love.

As she snuggled against his chest, his hand in hers, she noticed that her wedding ring sparkled brighter than usual. A smile played on her lips as she kissed him one last time.

“I love you Natsu.”

“I love you too Lucy.”


End file.
